Levitate
by Bloody Fae
Summary: [One shot] Card houses, furnature moving, a pillow fight, and one cursed cape. Lust anyone? RobinRaven


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, only my dirty twisted little mind.**

**Chapter 1: Levitation**

Raven's arms were folded carefully on the table ledge. Her body was unmoving as her mind worked. Just a little bit more and she would have it.

There was a crash from the living room. Mentally the girl cringed, it would be her luck the Titans would come crashing in.

She counted down, the last card of her house levitating up. It would only be when she was finished that they would all come in to wreck it. The jack of spades had finally made it to the top. Carefully she used her powers to place it just such at the top of her card house.

It was steady and standing, seven floors of cards done by levitation.

"Hey watch that!" Beast Boys shrieks came from the other room. There was another crash, this time closer. Raven pressed her eyes closed knowing she'd soon develop a migraine; there was just something about his voice.

There was a moment of silence. Raven had a small bit of hope their antics were finished.

The group of teens bustling through the kitchen doorway dashed those hopes.

First was Beast Boy, panic and all came tripping and sliding in. He was running from an angry Cyborg who was trying to deck him one. Starfire followed the banter willing kindness and friends for all.

Raven clenched her teeth, the trio was headed her way and of course her hard worked card house.

But it was the ever-pestering Beast Boy who got there first. In his heed to escape he scrambled under the table, bumping it in the process.

She watched her tower waver; it danced from side to side for a second before submitting to gravity. As much as she knew it had been coming it was still utterly annoying.

"Man get out of there you green mold!" Cyborg paused by the table, arms crossed. No one noticed the scattered cards about the table.

"Friends why is such a trifle taking place?" Starfire floated nearby.

"Beast Boy here thinks it's _funny_ to do that whole 'fly on the wall' getup with me." Cyborg cracked his knuckles glaring under the table.

"Well it was! I mean who knew you-" Beast Boy started but was quickly shut up by a more irate Cyborg trying to cover obvious embarrassment; it had been the wrong thing to say.

"Get over here grass stain!" Cyborg dove for under the table. Beast Boy yelped and scuttled out. Once free he took off again for another room. Cyborg thrashed after the boy yelling at a now green cheetah.

Starfire followed them praising good friendship values and questioning certain words Cyborg was using.

"Not so funny when someone does it to you," Raven muttered darkly to herself.

She looked back down at the table. Her tower was now simply a disarray of cards some of which had slipped off the table's top. She might have gone after revenge if she could stoop to Beast Boys level. But that went without saying.

She sighed and began to gather the cards together. It would be dark soon anyway, no use trying again.

"Having fun?" Robins voice interrupted Ravens lingering revengeful thoughts. She looked up to see her leader poised at the kitchen doorway, arms crossed and leaning casually.

"Too much for words," Raven replied stacking the last of the strewn cards.

"Care to use that levitation power for something productive?" Robin watched Raven. She took her careful time not rushed or intimidated by his presence. Finally she floated the cards across the room and set them on the counter.

It was only then she finally turned to look at the boy.

"Would it be just as fun?" Raven stood and adjusted her cape so it hid her body.

Robin smirked, "Yea, and you won't even have to worry about the other three."

Raven raised an eyebrow; she was slightly more interested knowing the three troublemakers wouldn't be in the proximity.

"Where'd they go?" Raven stepped toward Robin; she liked to do this sometimes. Just to test which titans still were intimidated by her. Robin still leaned unaffected.

"I just heard Cyborg challenge Beast Boy to gaming at the city arcade, Starfire thought it would be a learning experience."

"So what do you have in mind?" Raven stepped around Robin satisfied he wasn't moving. Yet he followed her as she moved into the living room.

Robin caught himself watching the smooth grace of her walk musing about the real need for her cape. He had only seen her cape-less a few times…

He blinked a moment then wrote his thoughts off as lack of sleep. He would never be watching Raven like that. She was _Raven_ after all.

"I actually wanted to rearrange some of the furniture in the living room. The sameness of it has started to annoy me." Robin moved past the couch to his stereo that was sitting at one side. He played with the dial but shut it off when finding nothing good on. Anything to distract himself.

He then moved back toward where Raven was leaning against the back of the couch.

"I see," She drawled casually looking about the living room. "Well alright, what first?"

"How about the couch." Robin offered. Raven paused before moving away from it and turned her concentration.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," She chanted softly. Her black magic rushed forward surrounding the couch. It's colors flipped to black and white as it floated at just about her shoulder.

"How about a little to the left?" Robin watched at the girl moved her hands and the couch floated compliantly.

"A little more," She scooted it over a bit more.

"Hmm, try more to the right."

She complied.

"Ah, more," She scooted it mentally. "No try the left again."

The girl sighed irritated and moved her arms to the left again.

"No, put it back down." Raven mumbled indignantly and lowered her arms.

"You're hard to please aren't you?" One hand was placed on her hip as she gave him a slight glare.

Robin smiled. "I guess I am," His thoughts for a moment had gone off the right path again. Raven had looked just different standing there the last of the sunlight hitting her back, a fiery scowl in place. Her cape shifted ever so slightly to get a faint view of her leg.

He closed his eyes a moment to shake whatever had just befallen him.

"Stubborn," Raven mumbled soft enough Robin didn't hear he was still quite in his head anyway.

She turned her head from the boy who was no longer paying attention. Her eyes landed on a few couch cushions laying about the couch. And with that, an idea.

Carefully as not to alarm Robin she expanded her powers out toward the pillows. She made sure they made no sound as they levitated through the air coming up behind Robin.

"Robin?" She asked when the pillows were just above his head.

"What?" He startled from his thoughts to look up at the girl. Strangely she seemed to almost smile. Robin blinked hard, thinking he was imagining things.

"Catch," She droned as the pillows came down at Robin with a swipe of her hand.

They caught Robin off guard as he was smacked in the back. Grumbling he turned to find his attacker, floating midair.

"Hey!" He exclaimed a little too late. Raven already had the pillows coming back at him. He attempted to duck but was still hit in the back of his head. "So it's going to be like that is it?"

Robin, still ducking a whirling set of pillows, made his way to the couch. Raven successfully was able to hit him a few times before he began to retaliate.

"Lets make this a little more interesting since you have an unfair advantage." Robin pulled off a flip missing two black glowing pillows and landed next to the light switch. With a quick flip the two were placed in darkness, the sun had already set.

Raven backed up a little. She had been near the couches but now it seemed a little too obvious. For some reason this was enjoyable to her, this nonsense. She felt more secure around Robin; he didn't seem the type to be critical of her for taking part in a little pillow fight.

Anyway if she couldn't get at him in the training room this was the next best thing right?

She waited for her eyes to adjust to the blanket of black before moving anymore. The room was silent; Robin was good in the dark.

He had the advantage now; she couldn't use her powers in the dark without being found.

She gripped a fluffy pillow in her fingers holding it as if it were a shield. She tried to concentrate on finding the boy.

Robin was across the room. He held a pillow in each arm and was sifting through the room silent as a ghost. His eyes had long since grown used to the darkness. He knew he had to be closing in on the girl.

He smiled slightly to himself; it was nice to see a different side of Raven. It was nice to see she was capable of some pointless fun once in a while. He decided he wanted to keep this whole night to himself though.

It was like something they weren't allowed to do. He was supposed to be the strict leader, and her an antisocial Goth.

Good-bye stereotypes.

He had just passed the couch nearing the wall where she had to be hidden.

Raven could feel her air being stolen, he had to be near. There was a noise, but she wasn't quick enough to react.

She felt a pillow hit her hip and one bounce off her head. Immediately she sent her pillow hurdling toward the direction in which her attack came. There was an 'oof' and she smiled triumphantly. Of course she had been hit as well.

She grabbed for the pillow that had fallen at her feet. Feeling more ambitious she stepped forward hoping Robin hadn't fled across the room.

Robin had been hit in the stomach and fell back onto the couch. He sat afraid to move; surely the couch would creak and give him away. He waited, and was rewarded. There was a slight swish of a moving cape.

He licked his lips and jumped at it.

Raven yelped feeling an entire body slam into her. Her pillow dropped as the two fell onto the floor just short of the couch. She assumed they were near the main front window as they rolled entangled with the momentum.

When the two had stopped moving both were breathing heavily. Both wondering what the hell had just happened.

"I win," Robin was the first to speak. He was tangled in Ravens cloak quite unable to move much. He could feel Raven underneath him and it made Robin feel strange. But this was all in friendship right? Just a mild lack of sleep.

He moved his hand and then stopped. He was almost afraid to wonder what he was touching.

"Robin, what the hell?" Ravens muffled voice spoke. She tried to move, but to no avail. Robin was securely keeping her pinned to the floor. Her cape had twisted around the two in a confusing mess. She tried freeing an arm and found that didn't work either. She felt something move that wasn't hers and froze. She prayed to every earth god she had read of it wasn't what she might have guessed.

Still thoughts needled into her head in warning, this was not a situation she needed to be in. And all because she reveled in doing something pointless.

In the future, she'd make sure never to make that mistake again.

"Sorry Raven," Robin leaned a little closer to the girl underneath him trying to see her in the darkness.

A half moon then took its chance to emerge from the clouds. The two suddenly able to see the mess they had gotten themselves into as the light shone through the window near them.

Robin looked down at a startled Raven. Both of them were twisted together in her cape preventing either escape. Worse Robin noticed what it was he had accidentally touched. His arms were pinned resting so sullenly on Raven's breasts.

He wished himself dead; she was going to kill him. Or slowly torture him before death.

And however wrong it was of him, he couldn't get himself to regret it. _Bad Robin._

Raven watched horrified at their position. It was if literally every god she'd ever known had betrayed her. Her and Robin were impossibly close. In all her time of keeping space between people it had been ruined by this. Her record shattered.

Her emotions were running rampant in her head. Anger had taken a back seat for once.

Robin tried to move his arms, which in no way helped the situation. They were too wrapped together to move for now.

Raven wriggled underneath him. This was painfully awkward and would stain her memory forever. She avoided the eyes she knew were guiltily looking at her. She had to make herself think of a way out of this one. Before…

She was defiantly not going to think about that. Teenage hormones would _not _affect her. She would completely ignore the fact it was a good-looking guy pinning her to the floor.

Her thoughts weren't helping. She wished she could just sort this mess out with a few words and a wave of her hand.

She didn't dare use her powers now, not with her emotions so haywire.

"Robin, try rolling to your left," She commanded finally willing a blush to stay down.

Robin bit at his lip and tried to shift his weight. He had been using all of his concentration up to this point _not_ to think of the position of their lower haves. He had recited the alphabet backwards and counted the known Slade hideouts. He had even gone as far as counting Beast Boys corny jokes, and boy there were a lot of them.

At any cost Robin was _not_ going to think about the fact he was between her legs pressed against…

Robin pressed his eyes shut and mentally pictured Slade. His thoughts had gone off the deep end. There wasn't even anything sexually temping about the girl his mind tried to reason, but for some reason his damned body wasn't listening.

Finally the two managed to switch their positions. Raven had curled up her legs and was straddling Robin; her cloak had become loose enough for her to sit up thankfully. It was still tucked under him though.

For a moment she relished this kind of power. But Robin seemed sidetracked; she _really_ didn't want to know what was going through his head. Yet…

She didn't know. Her mind was currently a mass of madness. This would take a lot of tea and meditation.

Robin concentrated on breathing. Oh, sleep would not come easy to him tonight.

He was glad for his mask though. It gave him some kind of hiding from the girl, hiding from himself. Neither of which he really wanted to face in his current situation.

Raven stood abruptly to try and pull her cloak out from under Robin. She must have had some good karma left because it came up and settled about her hiding her figure.

She let out a long breath and stepped over Robin. The boy was already scrambling to his feet and backing slightly into the shadows.

If that wasn't suspicious…

Raven shook her head mentally scolding herself. What terrible things her mind had put together, ignorance was bliss. She wished she had a Starfire mentality.

"Um, I… umm-" Robin tried scratching at his neck clearly uncomfortable. He was already hidden mostly by the shadows having quickly moved away from the daring moonlight.

Raven held a hand up. "Let's not. I'm going to my room and we forget about this whole thing." She drew a hand through her locks stepping back a little.

Robin nodded. That's all he wanted, to escape to his room. That and maybe a shower…

When he looked back up Raven was gone. He sighed and decided to follow suit. Slowly he made his way through the dark to his room, oblivious of the guilty amethyst eyes watching him. Oblivious to the drowning pounding of her heart rate.

_This cannot be healthy._

* * *

Raven laid staring at the ceiling. It was closing in on 2 am and sleep still hadn't come to her. Meditating hadn't worked; nothing had worked to get rid of the night.

She had said to forget about it, but how could she? She had just been closer to Robin than she had ever been with another human. Robin, her leader, Slade obsessor and said Starfire's property.

And she didn't even have the respect to be guilty about it for long.

She had said to forget about it, and yet knew she never would…

* * *

Robin twisted in his bed again this time to look at the black ceiling of his room. It was about 2 am and he was still awake. He had been awake when the other titans had come home, but acted asleep.

He couldn't face them tonight.

His thoughts were all twisted of Raven. If he hadn't had a lust for the mysterious beauty before he defiantly had one now. So far since she had left earlier he had become more and more confused.

At first he was set to believe it was just hormonal lust. Right? Just one of the features of being male.

He wanted to believe that was all it was. He truly did. He lied to himself often.

Robin had heard her statement. Forget about it, but how could he? He might have nodded, but the last few hours of tormenting insomnia just proved he couldn't. He couldn't forget what had just happened between them…

* * *

**Yes that is the end. I am fully prepared to accept the flames I am destined to receive. This sprouted from two commercials for teen titans if anyone noticed (the card house and the couch levitating). First try at a TT romance and the pairing just jumped at me. And yes I do have a dirty mind. XD**

**: Bloody Fae:**


End file.
